Perseus the god of smut
by YassauceXXX
Summary: Perseus wants to BE LIKE THE OTHER GODS With the perk of fucking mortals and demigods and gods alike!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its yassauce and I was going to do Star Wars smut but I kind of wann do percy Jackson. Criticism And reviews allowed please help me with ideas. I am not the best but I will try.**

 **"PERSEUS JACKSON" Zues boomed as if we had already been partially death. "For you help in killing and defeating Kronos we will grant you god hood. You will get all the normal perks, teleportation,adjustment to appearance and you can and most likely bear children." Zeus said as I shook my head**

 **"Lord Zeus is accept this offer but I have one wish of my domain." I said "I will be the god of lust and sexual performance".**

 **"Yes yes, now all in favor?" All Olympians raised their weapons and shot beams at Perseus as he lifted up and grew about to ten feet had a 10 pack abs and had aura that had almost all the girls dripping wet. Even Artemis was rubbing her clit a bit.**

 **"Now Lord Poseidon I ask of you for 100 cyclops to build my palace until then I will build my own cabin at camp half blood and sty there until it is done".**

 **I teleported down to half blood hill where annabeth was sitting a tanning on the hill.**

 **"Hey annabeth" I said as I appeared in front of her**

 **"Ah!" She yelped as she jumped up. I appeared as 16 years old at 6 foot 6 and my 14 inch cock bulging in my shorts. "What brings you here lord seaweed brain?" Annabeth said as she leaned in and started kissing me as our tounges fought for dominance. I teleported us to my old cabin and threw her on to my bed.**

 **"Annabeth I was wondering if you would stay with me in my palace on the shore near here and you would still pertain to your duties here but you would be the queen of my domain. Do you accept?"**

 **"FUCK YES JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" She screamed as I saw she was inserting 8 fingers into her clit waiting for me. I pulled out my 14 inch dick and plunged deep till reached and broke her hymen. I ignored her screams in pleasure as I thrust in and out and willed annabeth not to cum as I plunged and plunged as she screamed**

 **"Percy please bear me with your seed "annabeth ordered as I filled with womb to the brim with my vanilla ice cream. She then fell onto the bed as Iay next to her using her boobs as my pillows.**

 **"Oh annabeth one more thing?"**

 **"What?" She said**

 **"If I were to have more demigod children would you object? I don't think you wanna bear that many kids for me?"**

 **"Not at all babe" she said as we fell asleep with my cock still buried in her.**

 **Hey guys review please if you enjoyed this I hope it was not bad**


	2. Chapter 2

**No note just straight to story**

 **I found that I was also the god of tides so I kept my water ability. Annabeth found out she was pregnant 4 months ago and we are excepting a baby girl in June. Annabeth had decided to stay year round to prepare for the child. To be honest I am excepting twins from a 21 year old college student in Maryland. And a baby boy in a month from Thalia.(SHE DID NOT JOIN THE HUNT) I walked a round the camp and went to Leo's store. Leo and calypso had made a shop cafe/metal shop wich was run by Hephaestus cabin.**

 **"Hey amigo! What can I get for you?"**

 **"So I'm a god now so I need a weapon?" I said "what can you guys do?"**

 **"We'll son of Poseidon do a trident but it will be able to inflict sexual feelings on people. That'll be 1,000 drachmas."**

 **"Take 1000000 of then I said as I flicked and 1000000 of the appeared in the table "deliver it to my palace on the shore make it control water to because I rule tides. "**

 **"Sure yea NEXT" I walke out and to my palace where I found a naked girl on my bed but it was not annabeth it was Artemis and she was fingering her self.**

 **"Ohhhhh my gods yes fuck me percy fuck fuck YES"**

 **"Cough cough" I said as Artemis jumped and grabbed her shirt and covered her self "so you want me to fuck you? Fine fine you will bear my child for this."**

 **"Fine I already took my vow back so fuck my brains out sea spawn!" She said as I rammed my rock hard 14 into her tight and wet cunt. She'd been pretty close to cumming but I willed her not to cum as her tight walls clenched around my hard cock. I whipped out and shoved my cock into her mouth without warning and facefucked her as she thrust her face into my cock. She then cummed all over me as I pulled out and came just in time in her pussy.**

 **"Ohhhhh my gods why was that so short?"**

 **"Cause I gotta meet annabeth at my moms for dinner" I snapped as I flashed in front of my moms house**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the 3rd one I had three planned ahead so after this I accept reviews and suggestions this time it's been 7 months and Thalia has given birth to a baby boy named Jason and he can use lightning and control water and also can make his mom really horny SHOUT OUT TO DEATH11223344 for first sub**

 **Damn I thought as I trudged out of bed and looked over to see annabeth had left me a note.**

 **Hey seaweed brain had to go and help Thalia with Jason at camp,**

 **Annabeth**

 **I smiled as I remembered Artemis had given birth to a baby god Emphytrasis the god of ejaculation which I found weird but Zeus insisted repeatedly. Thalia had given birth to our baby boy Jason which she insisted upon. And his godly powers for sex kicked in As he repeatedly made Thalia mad with lust and wet to where her vagina was dripping. Hades had tried to kill him as he had made the god of the dead get a boner when nico and hades had been talking to Thalia. I flashed to the Harvard dorm room where my most recent hook up was doing her bio work. Jailyn the daughter of Athena. She smiled as she shut her bio book and walked to me. I took off our clothes with a snap as I grabbed her and threw to the bed. He kissed As our tounges fought for dominance. She pulled out and bent to my pipe of 14 and took it all in her mouth going up and down giving me a hot Bj for a straight thirty minutes. I flipped her around and slamme my rod into her ass and plunged until I stretched her ass apart. I went inhuman speeds as he screamed in pleasure.**

 **"Percyyyyyy I my gods sto... OHHH my fuck me fuck fuck fuck meee ohhhh!" Jailyn exclaimed as I came for the third time and her the 7th time. I pulled out and had give me 69 repeatedly until she collapsed on the bed as I snuggled next to her resting my head on her boobs as I generously enlarge her ass and tits from D to DDs. I flashed out and back to my palace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to do the fourth as well**

 **I walked through camp as I had water gently trickle through the camp strawberry fields because Chiron had asked me to do this. I walked to the girl showers to see he new Zeus camper Addy. Addy was only ten but everybody knew she was a slut. I walked in and slapped her big ass and she yelped as she spun around with dildo sticking out of her vagina.**

 **"Have you ever had the real thing?" I said jokingly because I knew she had but she said**

 **"Yea let me show you " said as she ripped down my shorts and took my 14er in her small hands,**

 **"Throat," she said"I want it in the throat first" she said as I face fucked her for 19 minutes till I blew a load all over her face. I made a dick out of water and moved it to her ass as she yelped screaming**

 **"NO I WANT YOUR!" She screamed as she yanked in dick and directed to her vagina as she started humping me as a laid back as she went lightning fast till she came all over me. I yanked her hand and shoved it into her pussy and had her suck her hand that was dripping in pussy juices**

 **"How do you taste?"**

 **"Good now fuck me in the ass. I want you to not stop even if I scream!" She said as I plunged in and went in out in out for 2 hours until i couldn't go farther.**

 **"Why'd you stop I have not cummed yet!" She said as I finally let her blow her load on my member I licked her vagina assaulting her g spot while she screamed and screamed as I heard annabeth behind me**

 **"Seaweed brain were supposed to be fucking!" She said as I grabbed her and stuck my member in Addie's ass as she hit assaulted by Annabeths tounge. addy collapsed as I helps her up**

 **"I'm fine now go fuck wise girl" she said as I flashed us to my palace to insert my cock between her breasts and I'd it between going until I came straight to her mouth. She said**

 **"You know you're spent lets just rest." She said as she slid to me and cuddled against my chest**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth guys I'm on a fucking roll (incest but if hate it leave)**

 **I was walking with annabeth in manhattan. Who was holding our little girl in her arms. The girls name was Alicia and she showed profincinety in water and lust powers but not Annabeths so much. We were going to my moms for dinner wich was roasted chicken with biscuits, and A assortment of fruits Nd vegetables. My mom and Paul were going through a rough patch and my mom hadn't been laid in a while. We Ate as we finished annabeth went to my room and put Alicia to bed. I was still eating when my mom dropped a fork**

 **"Oops she said as she crAwled under he table as her breasts bounced as I stared And my cock started to rise. I felt my pants unzip as my mom grabbed my cock and started going up and down**

 **"What the hell!"**

 **"Percy please Paul hasn't fucked me in months and I saw he boner. I know you want my ass and pussy." I smiled as I flashed us to my palace as I ripped my moms tights off her ass to reveal a butterfly vibratory on her underwear I ripped it off and attacked her vagina and hit and kept going at her g spot. I sucked on her tits and hit delicious milk as I slammed my dick into her pussy and slammed in and out as she screamed with joy. I went and went until she pulled out lubricant and put it between her breats and slid them on my dick. I was about to cum when I switched to her pussy and filled her in both sides as my load kept going and going. I'm pretty she is pregnant withy kid but who knows? I slapped my moms ass as I fisted her on both sides while making out with her. I made out with my mom for 2 hours before I attacked her and slid in out in out until my mo said**

 **"Percy stop ease" but I kept going. I used my powers and made her started cumming. She cummed for what seemed to be a eternity until I stopped and sucked her clit when she grabbed my dick and yanked it so it came all over her face and tits while she sucked me off. I held out my hand and enlarged her boobs to abnormal sizes and her ass to one of the biggest as I smacked her ass until she screamed and I stopped. I flashed us to her house and I slipped into bed with annabeth and slid my dick into her and fell asleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have done these six and I am gonna just go and go**

 **"Son!" Poseidon said as I walked through the palace**

 **"Hey dad you needed me?"**

 **"Yes you know my wife amphritite?"**

 **"Yes"**

 **"Well I want you to fuck her and get her pregnant"**

 **"Why"**

 **"One year being a god anniversary!" I waked to his room where his wife sat at a desk. She had the worlds largest boobs and a spankin huge ass. Her shorts showed her pussy and her shirt showed the top half of her boobs. I walked up and ripped her shorts and slammed into her right away she screamed rape but I grabbed her mouth and slammed my cock and face fucked her until I was about to cum I came into her womb and felt her get seeded as I turned invisible as she said to the air**

 **"I hate sons of Poseidon" she said as she slammed her fingers in her pussy finishing the job I started. I flashed away to camp where I had to help with the demigods I had with the college student and she had triplets who all looked exactly the same except one could make anybody cum, one water,one could make lust over anybody. I walked through cAmp and saw a crowd gathered around the Artemis cabin and walked over to see Artemis and 2 fourteen year old girls who had silver eyes and blond hair to their stomach.**

 **..."and I had my vow removed a while back and kept these two in hidning until I thought it was time"**

 **In the happening Artemis looked at me and said "oh and here is Perseus the father of my godly son the god of ejaculation" when she said this her daughters looked at me and smiled with a "fuck me" smile. I walked to my demigod cabin and walked to my triplets. Sean,Sarah, and Stephan all looked at me a I felt four hands grab me as I saw Artemiss daughters holding me a smiling.**

 **"Hey I'm Melani and this is Megan" the first twin said as the second one,**

 **"God of sex right?"**

 **"Yes I am, wanna fuck?"**

 **"Sure"they said in unison as my pans were ripped down as I flashed us to the palace and threw the. To the bed as I assaulted Megan's pussy as Melani sucked my dick like a pro. But I stopped and said**

 **"Gotta go!" And I flashed to the underworld where hades was fucking Persephone**

 **"Hey uncle!" I said**

 **"What do you want!"**

 **"Redeem my wish"**

 **"Fine what do you want?"**

 **"10 wishes"**

 **"Fine" he snapped and Persephone was gone and he wore a suit.**

 **"Debit card unlimited money, ability to revive anybody I know who dies, control over the mist, ability to summon jewels and Imma save the six for later."**

 **"Done done done done, card appears when you leave now go!" And he snapped and he was 12 deep in Persephone.**


	7. Chapter NOTE

Pm me ideas please I know it sucks but I am trying


	8. Chapter 8

**Got a request for EVERY SINGLE SINGLE GODDESSES AND TITANESSES From Valkyrie you're welcome**

 **I was laying down on my lazy boy watching Big Bang theory as I saw a flash in my room as my brother Hermes appeared in the middle of the room**

 **"Wassup bro?" I said as I noticed a grim look in his face**

 **"Not good, yesterday Zeus gave all goddesses a book that was supposed to have all gods names so they could have a fuck but an ancient power stronger than the gods issued all the names were PERSEUS."**

 **"So any goddesses can fuck me?"**

 **"Yea any and all goddesses, you lucky dawg I wish my name was in there"**

 **"My gods Annabeths gonna be PISSED"**

 **"Well I'd think that but I got to go, got a message to give to hades."**

 **"Bye" I said as his flash left another came in."**

 **"Hera" I said as the queen of the universe herself walked into the living naked and as beautiful as ever.**

 **"Perseus I wanna redeem my first coupon"**

 **"Why me?"**

 **"Because Zeus never fucks me anymore always some mortal whore, in fact he's with a mortal Megan fox right now so instead of killing her I'm gonna have you fuck me on his throne"**

 **"How could I turn this down" I said as he materialized into the throne room and I picked her up and dropped her in Zeus throne as I buried my face into her pussy and ate her out as I motorboated her and flick my tounge finding her G spot and hitting it till she came. Wasting no time I picked her up an sat on the throne and she plopped on my hard 14 with a slipping wet pussy and started going up and down.**

 **"Oh my gods Hera go faster!" I said giddily as I started thrusting up to meet her pussy . She came all over my dick bit I held mine in as I got her on her knees on the throne, I rammed into her ass as I heard a squeal of delight a I picked up speed until I was going lightning fast(PUN NOT INTENDED) as I finally came filling her ass I switched to her pussy and filled her up there and file up her mouth.**

 **"Clean my dick with the cum in your mouth" as she took my entire member with a mouth of cum as she slurped and exited withy dick gleaming with the queens spit.**

 **"Bye bye Perseus ill be coming back soon for another!"**

 **Hey guys,! So I need you guys to vote on the next goddesses**

 **Khione**

 **Athena**

 **Artemis**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Hestia**

 **Nemesis**

 **7:00PM Mountain Daylight time I will end this 4/26**


	9. Chapter 9 Artemis liked to suck off

**So guys I got a review that 14 was kind of big even fit a god if lust and sexual pleasure and dominance, so I had a idea. Guys I'm not gonna be the guy to stop for two years and come back, I will have scheduled uploads for every day! The time is 9:30 PM** **every day Colorado Springs time.**

 **I woke up to annabeth giving me a BJ wich wasn't her best owne but I loved it and sat back flipping on a rerun of "the Flash" and relaxed.**

 **"Umm honey I think your a little, ummm SMALL?" I looked down and cursed**

 **"Fuck Zeus I the that cunt" I said Said as annabeth continued blowing me as I thought of why? I figured out it was probably for fucking his wife on his throne**

 **"FLASHBACK"**

 **"I picked her up and dropped her in Zeus throne as I buried my face into her pussy and ate her out as I motorboated her and flick my tounge finding her G spot and hitting it till she came."**

 **"PRESENT"**

 **I snapped back and asked annabeth to stop "ok" muttered as I saw her**

 **Starting to finger herself**

 **"Ok let me help," I used my powers an my a dick out of water and made it assault annabeth as I measured my cock**

 **"BASTARD TWELVE FUCKING INCHES!" I screamed as I attempted to make it larger but my attempts were futile as itd grow and shrink back. I cursed as I got dressed.**

 **"Hey honey" annabeth walked over**

 **"Yea?"**

 **"I'm gonna head to camp for capture the flag."**

 **"Ok" I said as she leane over and kissed me as we fought for dominance. Her Hand leaned over and stroked my rock hard cock in its pants as she pulled away. I sat down and switched to what looked like Comedy Central. I pulled down my pants and started stroking my cock when a silver flash filled the room. I looked to see Artemis sucking me off with a paper floating in front of me. A free FUK coupon.**

 **"Of course when annabeth leaves" I said as she continued sucking me off as I felt a tingle but held back. She finally asked**

 **"Percy why haven't you cummed yet?" She said as I grinned and said**

 **"What me to cum, well here you GO!" I saw as I released and she took it all in not a single drop falling out of her mouth. She swallowed like a dog as I laid her out and fucked her doggy style. Just then the song "I can make your hands clap" came on and I started going faster for some reason. Well it was my power song for running. I flipped her after she came 7 times as I fucked her pussy and plunged in and out.**

 **"Percy you're a little shorter!" In anger I went ingod speeds as I said**

 **"Blame that on your fucking dad!" I said as I smacked her ass and came all inside of her. She was panting as I snapped and she was in clothes and gone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have over 5,000 views. Come on and only seven follows but anyhow I decided I was going to just have Perseus fuck khione and Athena in a Orgy. Somebody requests a orgy so here it is.**

 **I awoke in my getaway in Canada as I looked out the window. Annabeth didn't want to come with me so I was bored and had been jerking off all week by my self. My mind fluttered to khione who wasn't far but turned it down as I shoved my hands in my pants. Thinking better i unzipped my pants and stroked member. I leaned my head back and smiled when I felt a mouth encase my member as I looked up to see Athena sucking me off with khione the snow goddesses was eating her out. I smiled and got up and plunged ino khione as literal snow flew around my dick. I Kept going as fast as flys on fruit when both girls came at the same time but when khione came it was snow.**

 **I got them both in doggy position and plunged ino one pulled out and into the other. I did this to distribute the feeling.**

 **"Stay like that!" I said as I went outside and grabbed some snow and rubbed it into both their assholes. When they moaned I plunge again repeating as earlier.**

 **"Percy fuck me fuck fuck meeeeee! My gods!"**

 **"Yea percy fuck me like I'm your little bitch fuck me hard fuck fuck me!"**

 **I smiled as I got them on their knees. I jerked me off as I came spraying all over there faces.**

 **"Percy" khione said.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Thanks for thinking about me" he said as they went to bed with both Athena and khione cuddling with me on my bed.**


	11. Help me guys!

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ideas guys give me ideas please I beg you if you want this story to survive give me some ideas!/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-YasSauceXXX/div 


	12. Fan made! Chapter 12

Hey guys, so a fan anonimous maximous wrote this one so here it gos!

Percy decided to go on horseback, so he went to the stables for Blackjack, in that he hears a groan from within, he peeks out and to his surprise, Hazel was there in all his naked glory, the demigod brunette, lying in a haystack , Putting his fingers in her wet pussy, Percy saw that his eyes were closed so I go in and naked, when I reach her, I touch his cheek with his cock, Hazel is scared, but to see the huge cock of the god of lust Close to his face, I do not think, wrapped his full lips around his cock, and gave him a good blowjob, before cum, Percy took her mouth and put her knees, I touched his ass and said "It's Time to ride the mare "to which Hazel blushes, Percy starts to fuck her tight pussy, Hazel moans and moans" you're bigger than Frank! "," Do not stop! " , Until she cum, Percy leaves her and lies down, she understands and crawls to Percy, gives a kiss to the cock that was inside her, provandoce herself, then put her in her pussy, again, Percy squeezed her tits, cupping Cell, her turgid nipples, Hazel had done Cum several times, had his tongue out and a face of a whore, Percy knew he was close, he asked where She wanted to, she shouted "Inside! Give me your children! Bless my uterus with your hot semen!" And Percy complied and filled her with so much semen, that his pansita waited, Hazel could not stand it and faded, Percy picked it up and they appeared in his cabin, where he was waiting for Annabeth, "New brood cow?" Percy sneered at Hazel in a bed, "mare of baby," he corrected, Annabeth smiled and saw that Percy's sperm came out of Hazel's pussy, she took off her panties and put them on Hazel, to stop the exit Of the sperm, and I kiss Hazel's bulging belly "I love being aunt again ah!" She groaned as Percy entered her as she bent over to show off her pussy, she smirked "but I like being a mother," she said as she settled on Hazel, on all fours "let's go brains out, impregnate me again!"


	13. Chapter 13 FANMADE

Hey guys so I promised a weekly upload schedule and I got a writers block. I just can't think so anonimous maximous has written yet another chapter for you smutty perverts JK but here it is! Oh and I am gonna start one hotspur two shots! Pm or review pairings! Percy will not be a of in those!

Six months have passed, Hazel and Annabeth were happily pregnant, Frank believed that it was his son in the case of Hazel, which neither of us bothered to confess, we preferred to fuck like rabbits on the sly.  
-Ah more, but ah! -An amphitrite groaned in four as I hammered her back, since I had given birth to my son, Revan god less than the waves and pleasure, she saw me with other eyes, eyes of Pure lust!  
After she filled her belly with my seed, she kissed me and promised that we would fuck more at dinner at Papa's house next week, then she left.  
I decided to take a shower, and under the shower, sensual arms took my cock and caressed it next to my balls.  
"You're bad Percy," said the intruder, who turned out to be Piper Mcleam. "You've fucked and impregnated so many whores with your big cock" she emphasized increasing the straw in my cock "and me or offered me to nibble" he said grabbing a tender puchero .  
She knelt in front of me, her body was a wet dream for anyone, Piper licked the lavios and proceeded to suck my cock like a professional slut, then I used her boobs and I could not take it anymore and I ran into her mouth.  
She drank everything and got up And leaned against the wall of the shower, he looked at me with an exprecion worthy of his mother and wiggling her cinnamon-colored ass, inviting me to fuck her, take her hips and enter her tight pussy.  
-Yes! Take me, take me, take me! "He shouted with his tongue out and his eyes bulging, while I drilled it with all my strength, watching as he jumped and spiked with each push under the shower water, it was a spectacle, and His shouts a symphony, I was coming and Piper noticed.  
-In my pussy! Ah please Fill my fucking pussy with your divine sperm, and leave me pregnant with your hijis! "He said, running for the fourth time, and I happily complied with his request.  
Piper drooled as she felt so much semen inside her belly, her legs failed and she slipped on the floor of the shower, at that she saw the cock, still hard, than the impregnated hbia, and gave him a tender kiss on the tip.  
"That was fucking hot!" Said a new voice, and that Thalia appears in the shower, naked and ready. "I hope you have more in the tank, brains of seaweed," he said as he leaned against the wall and opened his sensual and wet pussy - Because my pussy craves your cum hot and thick! - he said with a smile of pich

 **Compose Message**


	14. Chapter 14 I'm back bee yotches!

Lets go I am back from a writers block but I am back and everybody say thanks to anonimous maximous for taking over two chapters that was nice and thanks, now on to the story and today or later a new story with a series I one shots will appear.

It's been ten years since I was made a god, my children are twelve and my other two godly kids revan and emphityrus are 178 in god years. Anyways I was craving to just FUK someone. Annabeth had gone off to college in Greece and wouldn' for two whole years. I walked through camp wich was now my domain because my palace was on the shore. I caught eye of drew(who is 28 and lives at camp) who was staring at my dick but she turned as I looke at her. I smiled an walked to her as she sighed and looked down

"Sorry lord Perseus I was staring" she said as I grabbed her shoulders and said

"I would like a word with you," I said as I materialized in my place.

"Yes lord Perseus?"

"You were staring yes?" She nods "ok now suck me off and I will fuck you if you can deep my cock for a minute

"Pfft please one minute easy peezy!" She said as she pushed me onto the bed and ripped my pants down but frowned and said "12? I heard 14"

"Talk to Zeus about it now do it!" I was practically screaming as I used my powers and made wet a sprinkler was basically coming from her pussy. She rimmed the top and went down. She is a good Bj because he had me on the verge and was amazing. She went down and deeped it with ease as I started timing her. She passed a minute and came up. She smiled an positioned her pussy above my dick and plunged it down.

"Ohhhh my gods percy let's go! That's amazing. " she said as I pulled out. I flipped her and plunged into her ass. I heard snack as he tarted snacking her tits as I kept going as fast as possible. She screamed in ecstasy as I smiled and pulls out and had her on her back. I rubbed my dick and cum shot out straight at drew and I stopped and stuck it in her womb and cummed in her making er pregnant. I pulled out and laid next to her and snuggled against her Tits and fell asleep.


	15. The end

I'm ending the smut. End if story just need to focus on the other stories


End file.
